


death's maidens

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has been alone for so long in this other world that her memory grows fuzzy. She doesn’t remember who she used to look for, calling out into the emptiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death's maidens

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/129744487295/for-freshbrainss-3-allison-has-been-alone-for-so)

Allison has been alone for so long in this other world that her memory grows fuzzy. She doesn’t remember who she used to look for, calling out into the emptiness. There’s a tree stump that feels like home, and there’s no longer a reason to ever leave it. Her eyes adjusted slowly, but even when she keeps them shut she can never sleep, instead panic surrounds her. The darkness pushes her down, a heavy cold comfort.

And then two specks of light appear beside her stump. She knows it’s life, another chance- another  _something_. But the darkness has been her home for so long that her very being recoils from the specks, sitting on the opposite side, far, far away.

Only there are two more here, but they don’t feel like desperation or murder like the other two, and Allison can’t feel exactly what they are, needs to be closer. She forgets to be afraid, leaning in and grasping both.

Things go dark again, but it’s a new darkness, one she doesn’t have to be conscious in.

(Kiss of sleep or death, no lips have ever been so sweet.)

.

“Where did she come from?” Tracy asks, the new brunette beside her still passed out, dried blood speckled over her.

“It doesn’t matter,” Theo commands, “she’s an Argent and your packmate. You two are to keep her secret, keep her safe. Hayden has the directions and should have the car around soon. Don’t come back, we’ll find you at the safe house.”

Tracy nods.

“Swear on your life you’ll obey,” Theo says, voice soft and dangerous.

Tracy shivers, swears, and carries the girl out to the station wagon.

.

Allison is born again with a scream. Artificial brightness pools into her eyes, blinding her far sharper than the darkness ever did. Hands hold her down, and before she can attack, she recognizes them somehow- they grip her arms like she gripped their lights, and Allison knows their link will never be severed or hidden.

Dipping into her darkness, Allison opens her eyes again, and the pain is bearable.

“Good, you’re okay,” the taller one says, and the younger one rolls her eyes. “Someone’s afraid of our dearest unhinged alpha.”

“Alpha? I’m not…” Allison drifts off, her eyes catching on their metallic tinted skin. Holding up her own hand, she sees silver and swallows. (There’s an irony that someone would have liked, but she can’t remember who or why, and the harder she tries the less she’s sure of.)

“You’re in our pack,” the first one explains, “we brought you back.”

“So what are you?”

Allison doesn’t answer right away, still taken aback by her new skin. Silver skin wasn’t anywhere in the bestiary, she’s sure of it.

“I’m Tracy, and this rude one is Hayden. What’s your name?”

“Allison,” she answers, fear prickling her skin for the first time in ages. “I don’t know what I am.”

“Awesome,” Hayden mutters. “I’m sure this won’t end poorly.”

“ _Hayden!_ ”

“It’s fine,” Allison says. “I can’t remember myself.”

Hayden’s eyes narrow as Tracy’s widen, asking the question on both of their minds, “How long exactly were you dead for?”

“…I don’t know.”

.

_Only a few years_.

Allison can’t quite wrap her mind around the concept, can’t believe an eternity hadn’t passed without her. It would have been easier if it were longer, it wouldn’t matter that she can remember ideas and feelings, facts and things, but no people. She’s sure she had a family, like fractured glass, but she can’t remember any of them beyond blurs of emotion.

Tracy finds her facebook, and she looks at picture after picture, but even the ones of herself seem like a stranger.

“Do you want to see them?” Tracy asks, and Allison didn’t realize she was asking her until she repeats the question, her name tacked on the end.

Allison looks hard at the group picture, inspecting each face and waiting for any of them to click. “No,” she finally says, “I’m not that girl.”

Tracy doesn’t know what to say to that, but Hayden does, not caring to waste more time with lost things- they weren’t the living, there was no sense in pretending otherwise.

“Good, we don’t have to go back. That’ll make it easier to escape Theo.”

“Your alpha?” Allison asks, confused. “I thought alpha’s had a pull that was almost impossible to resist.”

“Our alpha,” Hayden corrects, “and he hasn’t bitten any of us, we should be able to get away.”

“If he catches us,” Tracy starts, biting her lip.

Hayden shrugs, pulling out an atlas, “We’ve all been dead before. He hasn’t. He should be afraid of us.”

And Allison smiles, all teeth, she likes these two.

.

“Canada,” Tracy declares, taking a left onto the northbound highway.

“Mexico’s easier,” Hayden says, leaning forward from the back seat with her arms crossed.

“He won’t look north,” Allison realizes, “not until it’s too late.”

“Exactly,” Tracy says with a grim smile. “by then we could be in another country, or deep in the wilderness. We can do anything.”

Hayden’s eyes flicker right, “We’ll figure out what you are.”

Allison laughs, a new spark of hope in her chest. “We’ll figure out what we all are. From what I understand coming back isn’t exactly common.”

“Nope,” Hayden agrees with a smirk. “we’re such trendsetters.”

“Uh huh,” Tracy says, “you’re watching the map right?”

“We’ve gone like five- seriously- ugh, take the next right.”

Allison snorts, and Tracy bites back a laugh. “Thank you navigator.”

“Whatever, I’m picking where we stop for food.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Allison says, and Hayden cackles, making her turn to Tracy in askance.

“She has a bit of a sweet-”

“We’re going to Coldstones!”

“-tooth.”

Allison laughs, “Alright, the nearest one towards Canada is where?”

Hayden’s already looking it up on her phone, glaring at the little red dot that’s ten miles in the wrong direction. “Washington,” Hayden says, we’ll hit it in a few short hours and it’ll  _totally_  be worth the wait.”

Tracy pulls into the nearest rest-stop, ignoring Hayden’s indignant squawks. “I need coffee for this drive, we’re still getting your precious ice cream in what fourteen hours?”

Hayden relents, grabbing three bags of jerky. “Fine. But I’m getting an entire ice cream cake for myself.”  


End file.
